1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water flow controller or controlling device for a faucet assembly, and more particularly to an automatic water flow controller for automatically controlling a faucet device to deliver the water when detecting an approaching of a user to the faucet device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical automatic water flow controllers comprise a control mechanism for automatically controlling a faucet to deliver the water for a predetermined time interval and for flushing or cleaning purposes.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,852 to Chow, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,865 to Lemkin et al. disclose two of the typical fluid flow controlling devices including a timed water shut-off device for controlling the faucet to deliver the water for a predetermined time interval.
However, normally, the typical fluid flow controlling devices comprise a complicated structure and are controlled manually and may not automatically control the faucet to deliver the water when a user approaches to the faucet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,776 to Williams discloses another typical water flow and temperature controller for a bathtub faucet including a panel surrounds the standard bath tub water valves, and a control assembly within the panel is communicative with the temperature sensors in the shower head and the bath tub faucet as well as control valves on the hot and cold water supply lines.
However, similarly, the typical water flow and temperature controller is controlled manually and may not automatically control the faucet to deliver the water when a user approaches or moves close to the faucet. In addition, an additional battery or power supply is further required to be provided and attached or coupled to energize the typical water flow and temperature controller and will be consumed quickly and should be replaced or changed with the new ones often.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,962,168 to McDaniel et al. discloses a further typical capacitive touch-controlled automatic faucet comprising a spout, a magnetically latching valve, a proximity sensor, a handle, a capacitive touch-control, and a logical control, the proximity sensor is sensitive to motion of objects within a detection zone of the proximity sensor, the handle determines a water flow rate and temperature, the capacitive touch-control is positioned in the spout and generates an output signal while the touch-control is in contact with a user.
However, the capacitive touch-control is positioned in the spout and is required to be in contact with a user in order to actuate or to operate the touch-control to generate an output signal, such that germs and contaminants may be contacted and transferred from people to people. In addition, the touch-control may be affected or interfered by noises or outer signals and may be false actuated or operated inadvertently.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional automatic water flow controllers for faucets.